Another fucking love
by Ph0t0graphyzero
Summary: Story about Alex who is famous guitarist and Piper police officer. I don't own nothing.
1. chapter 1

**_I wanna love you_**

 ** _But it's so cold_**

 ** _And I want to kiss you so bad_**

 ** _Make you feel warm_**

 ** _I'm just so tired_**

 ** _To share my world_**

 ** _I want to scream that I miss you_**

 ** _Another broken love_**

 ** _Another broken love_**

 ** _But all my hart is broken up_**

 ** _Another broken love_**

 ** _Another broken love_**

 ** _I can't do do nothing to fix it_**

 ** _Another broken love ohh_**

 ** _And if someone hurts you_**

 ** _I want to kill them ohhh_**

 ** _But my hands been broken_**

 ** _Because of yours another love_**

 ** _And you now have your another fucking love oh oh another fucking love_**

 ** _Because you broken my fucking hart_**

 ** _oh another fucking love ohhh_**

"So that here you go my friends it was Alex Vause song named Another fucking love. So Alex will you tell us listener's who broke you hart?"Radio station girl asked Alex.

"I really don't share my private life, because all my songs means something from my life, my past or future. But I only tell you that the girl is tall and blondie. Yup you heard my right I loved you my ex beautiful blondie."

"You heard loud and clear folks. So Alex enough about that shitty love you had, we all know you don't believe in love anymore, it's right?"

"Yup, Max I only fuck girls and sing for my fans and for myself to not kill my self."

"Does it mean that your guitar and your peaceful life help you?"

"It's true, Max."

"Thank you for your time Alex, and myebe I see you later?"

"Thank you for having me, Max. And we will see. Bye.

They hugged and Max doing her rest of it job in radio station.

Alex left the radio station to her car. Alex was pretty famous and she have money to buy expensive cars and other shit. Her car was **_Porsche 911 GT3_** red with black.

"Heyyy, Babe. My gorgeous car."

Alex was in the car and listening new songs on radio. **_"Beatrich - Superstar"_** It was so relaxing to listening something different. Brunette driving fast the she a ittle do not feel it. Now she had company, police car chasing her and demanded to stop. "Fuck! What now?" Alex stoped car and waited for to cops. And it was to girls.

"Hellp miss?"

"Vause"

" Alex Vause?!"

"Yes the same..."

"Oh boy... Chapman come her!."Alex for some fucking reason heard that full name.

"What happened?"

"It's your gorgeous ex-girlfriend. Police officer laughed at Piper and Alex."

"Oh Alex, hh-ii" Blonde almost said that.

"You forgot how to fucking talk, Piper" Alex smirked at her.

"Hey!, think that you saying, Vause."

"Sorry not sorry, Nicky..."

"Uhm..."

"No, just I'm surprised that you have expensive car and you are in... LA..."

"Cut the bullshit, Piper I was today on faking radio and you heard my voice."

"Vause, last time I repeat..."

"Okay, I don't have time to talk with fucking Piper Chapman..."

"Here you go your bill for speed limit."

"Thank you fucking much, Nicky!"

"Bye, Vause" She chuckled at Alex that she can't stand talking woth Piper.

"Oh, wait Nicky... Do you have pen and paper?"

"Yes, here you go." Alex wrote something ang given to Piper and she drived from her ex-girlfriend and ex-friend far away.

Nicky watched how Pipers face changed.

"What did she wrote?"

" To go to fuck my self and my fiance..."

"Damn, she mad at you after 5 yeara still."

"Yes..."

 ** _A/N: So hello people. It's new story do not know short or long... But if you liked please review!_**

 ** _P.S songs: Tom Odell - Another Love_**

 ** _Beatrich - Superstar_**

 ** _I don't own anything I just love that songs._**


	2. My greatest inspiration

I was beautiful sunday night, Alex thinking about her new song and perfect word's for that song. It really weren't that easy to creat wonderful song. Alex always needed to go somewhere, where nobody else was. And the perfect place to creat song's was to her woods.

"Damn, today it's perfectly weather." She thought to herself. She holded her guitar in hands and tryed to get some inspiration from her thoughts and woods the calm peace. She was facing burning fire, beautiful and warm fire incredibly looked in her eye's. And she tried to sing with her guitar.

 ** _My soul is lost in the woods_**

 ** _But she can't calm herself_**

 ** _But my soul can't calm for herself because of you_**

 ** _I can't decide what to do_**

 ** _M_** ** _y wolf's heart_** **_is howling so loud_**

 ** _because you left me for good_**

 ** _I didn't knew that you only care about yourself_**

 ** _You only cared about him_**

 ** _But you didn't cared about us_**

 ** _about our love_**

 ** _My soul is still lost in the woods_**

 _ **I'm trying to find her**_

 _ **but I can't, because you in my mind**_

 _ **I forgot how is feel to feel the real love**_

 _ **But I'm not going to begging you to come back in my life**_

 _ **I'm not going to forgive you**_

 _ **Because you broke my fucking heart.**_

 _After couple hour's in woods..._

Alex a little bit spill water on fire for safety reasons and headed to her fancy car. She listened some calm music, and after the road to the highway she heard somebody was calling her, she responded with her free earphone. It was her mom.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Hi sweetie, can you talk right now?"

"Yeah, mom"

"Can get some food products for dinner, I forgot to buy it"

"Yeah sure, do you want some ice creams for desert?"

"Yes, that would be perfect sweetie, where you are?"

"Oh, I was in the woods. The same woods where you liked to show me when I was little"

"You created song didn't you?"

"Yeah... how you knew?

"I just have feeling Al, because your voice a little sad..."

"I'm okay, Mom"

"Don't lie to me Alexandra Vause"

"Okay okay, talk to you soon, love you mom"

"Love you too sweetie, drive safe."

Alex always having warming chats with her mom. Her mom knew Alex better when Alex knew herself. I always been good to talk with her mother. They had special connection between daughter and mother.

Brunette bought some vegetables,meat,ice cream and fruits. And finally headed to her childhood home. Nobody knew where her childhood house where, but of course Piper and Nicky knew. Nicky _was_ Alex friend, but Piper and Nicky was best friends since high school. Alex knew Nicky from Piper, because Piper and Alex was girlfriend's. Brunette _was_ having relationships with Piper about 2 month's. But Piper made it to break up, because her parent's didn't support her. Of course Piper could ignor it and love Alex, but it was in high school at the time. How Alex and Piper break up it was in 12grade.

 ** _12grade school time.Present._**

 _Alex was heading to her room and she accidentally met her old enemy, fuckking Jessica._

 _"Oh heyy, Alex!"_

 _"Hi... Jessica?"_

 _"You wanna know something interesting?"_

 _"I don't know, I want?"_

 _"Oh yeah, so listen. I saw your blondie making out with some dude"_

 _Jessica showed to Alex foto of them._

 _"She's not my blondie we had argument and she got mad at me... And thanks..._

 _"Your welcome, have a good life"_

 _"You too..."_

 _And from that day Alex and Piper never talked. Piper knew why. And Alex was mad at her_ and didn't want to talk to her ever.

 ** _Now._**

"Hey Al!" Her mom welcomed her by the door and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mom" she hugged her and headed to kitchen.

"So how's was your day with song?"

"It was pretty good. But my mind and heart didn't feel any better..."

"Whay happened sweetie?"

"Forget it mom, it's nothing..."

"Alex don't give me that bullshit..."

"Fine mom, I yesterday was driving a little bit fast with my car and I got pulled by police."

"Oh god Alex again?..."

"It's nothing mom, I got bill for driving a little bit faster when I could"

"So that not bad"

"Yep until that police was 2 women's and they we're Nicky and Piper. Yes the same.

"Oh god Alex... What happened?"

"Nothing interesting, but Nicky was Nicky and Piper didn't say much,but I gave her a little note, in that note I writed her to go fuck herself and her fiance."

"Alex I know she broken your heart, but you need to let it go... Live you life like she's doing it..."

"I know mom... But it hurts so much, when I saw her..."

"I know I know... Come here my little girl..." Diane huged and they we're like that for couple minutes.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot to me"

"Don't thank me Alex, I'm your mother and I love you so much!"

"I love you to mom" Alex smiled and spoke again. "Okay, let's make some dinner." They we're making a some meat with vegetables and after dinner they eated ice cream and watching movie "Bad Mom's"

 ** _In same time, but other broken person._**

"Oh hey, Piper"

Hi, Larry" they kissed, but that kiss was just a simple kiss nothing more.

"I need to talk to you Piper..."

"About what?"

"About us?"

"Why?"

"I met someone"

"Okayy..."

"No, I mean I met someone that person loves me and not coming back home tired and and not in mood to have sex..."

"Are you for fuckig for real?! How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long you been fucking her?"

"A month I guess..."

"Get of my house now!"

"I'm sorry Piper."

"Fuck you and your sorry!!!"

She slammed the door behind him and began crying. "Fuck you Larry and you sorry ass..." she thought. She headed to her car and drived in nearest bar. She forgot to change her clother, so she was with her uniform police.

"Hey boy, give me strongest alcohol you have now!"Bartender give her 4shoots of vodka and 2 margaritas. "Now we talking" she said with a smirk.

After couple drinking minutes, Piper was to drunk to drive so she grabbed her phone and tried to call Nicky, but Nicky didn't answer so she only had last chance to call Alex oh yeah. "5yearssss we didn't talk niceeee" she said out loud drunkenly.

"Hello? Who is this?"Alex said confused.

"Likeee y-ouuu didn't know babe!" Babe nick slipped from Piper lips. And Alex smirked a little bit.

"Piper? It's you?"

"Yessss Alexxx, it's the one and onlyyy Piper Chapman!"

"Are you okay... Piper?"

"I'm fineeee, just a little drunkkkk" she answered drunkenly.

"How much you drink?"she asked.

"It's not much..." Piper lied.

"How many?" Alex knew Piper.

"4 shoots vodka and 2margaritassss"

"Jesus's Piper..." I'm coming, where you are?"

"In that same bar when we met your friend Tom, he was coollll" Tom was drug dealer.

"Okay okay, I'm coming, don't do stupid stuff." Stupid means drugs. Because she knew how to get it from this bar.

Yes Piper was police officer, but she wasn't snitch and Nicky wasn't.

"Myebeee"

Alex was heading to get Piper from bar. She was releaved that her mom was sleeping. But of course Diane will call Alex tomorrow for sure.

Brunette was driving her car and thinkig about what will happen next. Of course she was angry at Piper, but Piper needed Alex for now, because she was drunk as fuck...

 ** _So here you go :) Please review!_**


	3. 3

Alex headed in the bar, where Piper drunked herself. She saw how Piper chatted with bartender. Alex looked in that direction and grated them.

"Hey, Mark!"

"Hi, Vause. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, come her to get my old officer friendly here."

Piper said something but, nobody could heard her.

"Okay, can you help me too get her in my car?"

"Yeah, sure mate!" Mark helped to get up Piper to Alex's car.

"Thanks... I never saw her like this..."

"Your welcome. You know it always first time for them."

"Yeah... Meybe you right. Bye Mark!"

"Bye Vause"

 ** _In the car_**.

Piper was a little bit woke up from her kinda sleeping moment and spoke.

"Where I am?"

"You in my car asshole"

"Why? And how?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't fucking remember!"

"You called me, you fuck!"

"I don't remember calling you. You the last person I would call"

"Drink water Chapman"

"I'm good thank-"

"Now! Or you want have worst hungover?"

"Fine don't shout on me..my head hurts..."

"Oh really.. Hmm really didn't notice that..."

"Stop okay. I had worst night ever after my job..."

"What happened?"

"Larry broke up with me..."

"Damn, Piper even Larry can't love you."

"Fuck You, okay?"

"Oh, you wanna fuck me? Because I.WANT.IT.SO.FUCKING.BAD."

Alex stoped her car in the drive way and turned off the car engine.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fuck you in my amazing car. You in?"Piper indeed wanted to fuck Alex, because she was drunk,horny,angry. Why not she thought.

"I know you want me you slut. Don't be fucking shy on me Chapman!"

"Fuck it! You want my body hear you go I don't care enymore. I'm all yours!"

"After 5year's you now fucking me in my car. _oh god yes!_ You slut! I loved you, but now I only want to fuck your pussy so hard that you can be so sore. You will remeber me all your life and I'm not going to stop! And yes, your mine now, I don't care what happened between us after 5 year's, but you are mine now all mine! You hear me!?"

Yes! _oh fuck yes yes yes!!! It's that all you god Vause?!"_ _"Oh believe me it's a lot more I have"_ _Alex and Piper fucked it was amazing. And they we're fuck buddies._ _ **End...**_ _A/N: So hello..._ Thank you for negative review's and myebe good I really don't care now, because I understood that I can't wrote fanfiction. Big thanks to people who followed this shitty fanfic. Yes my english is fucking terrible. Thank you for reading my heart was racing when I saw that you guy's followed my fanfic. Bye, don't worry I'm fine :)


End file.
